Wish Upon A Star
by jo107
Summary: title/ summary changed: Haruko's simple wish is to be with him just for once. But things started to change when her feelings for him started to disappear. Will she be able to love him like before? KaedeHaruko
1. Sleep Over?

--000--

**--000--**

It was a fine, sunny day. "Hey Haruko, are you ready to go?" Takenori asked his younger sister, Haruko. "Yes," Haruko answered.

It's been a week since Haruko got confined in the hospital.

_Flashback…_

_Takenori was eating dinner in the dining room. He noticed that Haruko was not around. "Excuse me, Martha (their maid), could you go to Haruko's room and please tell her to come and have dinner?" Takenori said. "Yes," Martha answered._

_Martha knocked several times on Haruko's door but she didn't answer. Martha was worried so she just went inside without permission. To her surprise, she saw Haruko lying on the ground, her face was pale._

"_Ms. Haruko, Ms. Haruko wake up," Martha exclaimed. She didn't know what to do so she called Takenori._

_After that, Haruko was sent to the hospital and was taken care of by the nurses and doctors._

_End of flashback._

Haruko and Takenori were inside their private car talking about something. "Haruko, I've decided that since it's summer, I invited Kogure and the rest of the team on a sleep over for two weeks," Takenori said, his arms crossed. "Did mother and father agree?" Haruko asked looking through the window. "Yeah, I called them a couple of days ago and they said that it's okay," Takenori said. "When?" Haruko asked. "Maybe today. It depends," Takenori answered. "Hm…" was all Haruko could say.

Actually, Haruko was not listening to Takenori very well. She was thinking of something else.

It didn't take so long for them to reach their house which was big to be considered as a house, but a mansion. "Here we are," their driver said. "Thank you," Haruko said politely with a smile.

One of their maids walked ahead of them carrying Haruko's stuff. Haruko was following her while Takenori walked towards his room.

The girl carrying Haruko's stuff reached Haruko's room and opened the door. Upon entering the room, the girl placed Haruko's things on her bed. "Thank you, Analysse (their other maid)," Haruko said with a warm smile. "You're welcome," and with that, Analysse left Haruko alone in her room.

'_It's good to be back,' _Haruko said to herself. She sat on her bed and grabbed her favorite book. She began reading the book when she remembered what his brother told her earlier.

_Flashback…_

"_Haruko, I've decided that since it's summer, I invited the rest of the team on a sleep over for two weeks," Takenori said, his arms crossed._

_End of flashback._

'_Wait, he mentioned earlier that he invited the rest of the team which means, Kaede is invited as well,' _Haruko thought losing her concentration reading the book. Her face then turned pink at the thought of Kaede. _'What am I thinking?' _Haruko thought shaking her head and touching her cheeks with her bare hands.

She was about to read her book again when someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Come in," Haruko said. A red haired guy went inside Haruko's room. "H-Hanamichi?" Haruko asked. "Hi Haruko, long time no see," Hanamichi said as he walked closer Haruko. "I heard you got confined in the hospital. Is that true?" Hanamichi asked holding both of Haruko's hands in his.' "Yeah, but I'm fine now. No need to worry," Haruko said. "Is that so? Here, I bought this for you," Hanamichi said as he gave Haruko a bouquet of different sorts of flowers he was hiding at his back. "Thank you Hanamichi," Haruko said with a warm smile.

They were busy chatting when the door flew open and Takenori came in. "There you are, Hanamichi. You know Haruko needs to rest and you're here disturbing her!" Takenori exclaimed as he walked towards Hanamichi. "I-I can explain…" Hanamichi was cut when Takenori pinched him by the ear. "Ouch! Hey Gorilla, that hurts," Hanamichi said. "Don't be too hard on him brother," Haruko said standing up from her bed. "Okay," Takenori said letting go of Hanamichi. "Thank you Haruko. You're such a nice person than that Gorilla," Hanamichi said holding Haruko's hands.

"Um, brother, I will be eating my dinner here, if that's okay with you," Haruko said. "That's fine with me so that Hanamichi won't disturb you," Takenori said. "What… Haruko's not eating together with the genius?" Hanamichi asked; his jaw wide open. "Sorry, I just fell that I want to eat alone," Haruko said. "Yeah, I think eating alone is much better for Haruko," Takenori said aloud but he was ignored.

"Oh Haruko, this is my first time in your hou… mansion and I was hoping to eat with you and sleep with you…" Hanamichi was cut off when Takenori started dragging Hanamichi out of the room. _'Oh Hanamichi, you make me happy,' _Haruko thought as she looked at the closed door before her.

_Downstairs…_

"Okay Hanamichi, I don't want you to disturb Haruko again without my permission," Takenori said, his arms crossed. "But…" Hanamichi was cut when Takenori began speaking again. "No buts and that's final," he said.

Kogure walked near Takenori. "Something wrong?" Kogure asked placing a hand over Takenori's shoulder. "It's nothing," Takenori said looking at Kogure.

Takenori looked at everyone in the living room. There's Kaede, Ryota, Mitsui, Hanamichi, and Kogure.

"Okay, I guess we're all complete," Takenori said, clapping his hands twice. After that, five of their maids went out to carry their bags and luggage. "Just follow them and they'll lead you to your room," Takenori said.

**--000--**

**There's chapter 1 for you! Hoped you liked it!**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Mitsui

**--000--**

It was already dinner time. Haruko ate her dinner in her room just like what she said while Takenori and the others were eating in the dining room.

"Hm… it's delicious…" Hanamichi said, "… if only Haruko's here." Ryota and Mitsui stared at Hanamichi.

"What is he talking about?" Mitsui asked Ryota. "I don't know," Ryota answered. "Weirdo," Kaede mumbled.

**--**

After eating dinner, Haruko went to her balcony. The air was fresh and she liked it. After several minutes, Haruko decided to go to bed for it was getting late.

She was about to turn off the lights when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and saw Hanamichi. "Hey there, Hanamichi, what's up?" Haruko asked. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a while," Hanamichi said. "I guess that's not a bad idea so, okay," Haruko said. "Really?" Hanamichi said. "Yeah," Haruko said. "Oh thank you, Haruko, thank you," Hanamichi said.

Haruko and Hanamichi were busy talking.

"Hanamichi, don't you think it's getting late?" Haruko asked. "Yeah, I didn't notice that. Well, I'm going to my room now, good night, Haruko," Hanamichi said as he opened the door, ready to exit the room. "Good night, too, Hanamichi," Haruko said.

With that, Hanamichi closed the door before him and walked to his room.

Haruko turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**--**

It was around 5:30 a.m. when Haruko woke up. She couldn't sleep anymore for some reasons. _'Men… I haven't had enough sleep,' _she thought as she went to her bathroom to wash her face.

After that, she went downstairs to see if someone is also awake. But there was no one else except for her. _'Aw… I guess I woke up too early,' _she thought.

She went to the kitchen to find something good to eat. She opened the refrigerator and saw some fruits, canned juice(s), and many more. She saw an apple and grabbed it.

She washed it to make sure it's clean and took one small bite. _'Hm… delicious,' _she thought.

After finishing the apple, Haruko decided to go back to her room. She wanted to go back to sleep again.

She was climbing up the stairs and was half way to her room when a tall figure stood in front of her. She looked up and saw Mitsui; he was 7 steps away from her.

"Hey, aren't you Takenori's younger sister?" Mitsui asked.

"Yeah, you're Mitsui, am I right?" Haruko said.

"Yes, I am Mitsui. You're name's Haruko, right?" Mitsui asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Haruko asked.

"Well, last night, while we were eating dinner, Hanamichi kept on telling Takenori that he wants to eat together with you," Mitsui explained.

"Oh, that Hanamichi," Haruko said laughing lightly.

Mitsui stared at Haruko as she laugh. _'No wonder Hanamichi likes her so much, she's kind and… beautiful. I thought she would look exactly like Takenori, but I was wrong. She's really different from him,' _Mitsui thought, still looking at her.

"Excuse me Mitsui, do you mind me asking, why are you up so early today?" Haruko asked once she was done with her laughter.

"I had a bad dream so I've decided to go down to get myself a glass of water. And I'm really thirsty," Mitsui stated.

"Is that so? Do you need my help?" Haruko asked.

"If it's okay with you," Mitsui said.

"Of course its okay, I don't mind at all," Haruko said.

**--**

Mitsui finished drinking a whole glass of water and thanked Haruko afterwards.

**--**

"Do you play basketball?" Mitsui asked Haruko. They were still in the kitchen just sitting around.

"Yeah, I used to, but not anymore," Haruko said looking on the ground.

"Why did you stop playing basketball?" Mitsui asked.

"I…" Haruko couldn't explain why. The whole place was quiet for a while when Mitsui started talking again.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me the reason and… sorry," he said.

"For what?" Haruko asked.

"For asking," Mitsui said.

"It's okay," Haruko said.

'_It's my first time talking to a girl… well except for Ayako,' _Mitsui thought. _'It feels great talking to her like this, especially that we're alone together. I just don't know what Hanamichi's reaction will be when he finds out. I couldn't believe that Hanamichi has a great taste when it comes to girls but when it comes to playing basketball, I just don't know with him.'_

"Hey, look at the time, the sun's gonna come out any minute now. Do you wanna come and see it?" Haruko asked looking at the wall clock hanging above the door.

"See what?" Mitsui asked.

"See the sun rise. It's very beautiful, you know. Come, I promise you won't regret it," Haruko said pulling Mitsui along with her.

"Hey, where are we going?" Mitsui asked but Haruko didn't hear him even though he was near her for she was too excited.

Haruko entered one of the guest room(s) which nobody was using; she was still pulling Mitsui along with her. She walked towards the balcony of the room and stopped.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mitsui asked as Haruko let go of his hand.

"I used to go in this room when I was a kid together with Takenori. The sun's view is better when you're here," Haruko said looking at the sky; waiting for the sun to come out.

Mitsui did the same thing. After several seconds, there was a light coming out of the sky; it was the rays of the sun.

Haruko smiled when the sun has fully come out. "It's beautiful," Mitsui murmured. "Yeah…" Haruko said.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 2. Hope you liked it.**

**Have you ever tried watching the sun rise above the sky? Well, most people prefers sunset than sunrise. (I think .)**

**Reviews, reviews!**


	3. Author's Notes

**.:Author's Note:.**

Hi, everyone. Sorry if it's taking me a long time to update. I'm very busy with school work. You know, like the homework, projects, researches, etc. Maybe by sem break I can update to as many stories as I can. But for now, I'm busy.

And one more thing, I'm planning to make new stories – if I can. One story for La Corda; one for Naruto; and one for Ginban Kaleidoscope.

And if ever I finish any of my stories, I'm planning to print it and place it in a clear book or scrap book so that it will look like a book. That is, if I have time and enough ink.

Also, if I finish any of my stories, again, you can make a _remix _or a sequel out of it just remember to inform me because I wanna read it, too.


End file.
